gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MS-07W Gouf Combined Test Type
The MS-07W Gouf Combined Test Type (aka Gouf Compound Examination Type) is a mobile suit that first appeared in MSV-R. Technology & Combat Characteristics The MS-07W Gouf Combined Test Type is a variant of the MS-07B Gouf built at the Zeon controlled California Base to test out their own core block system. It uses a smaller version of the DFA-03 Dopp, known as Little Dopp, that plugs into the back as the cockpit and as a form of escape craft if the mobile suit were to be destroyed. The Gouf Combined Test Type is in Garma Zabi's custom colors in his honor since he is the commander of the North American Zeon forces under the command of his brother Dozle Zabi, residing temporarily in California. The Gouf Combined Test Type is armed with two shields, two heat swords, and two 5-barrel 75mm machine guns. Armaments ;*5-barrel 75mm Machine Gun :Each of the Gouf Combined Test Type's hands are replaced by a 75mm machine gun. These guns have five barrels each, which are shaped to look like fingers. They fire physical rounds at a rapid rate and despite their bulky and awkward appearance, the barrels demonstrate limited degree of digital dexterity, including the ability to hold a shield, and to adequately grip the heat sword and various firearms. ;*Shield :The shield is a simple defense used to block most incoming ballistic and explosive projectiles. The Gouf Combined Test Type has two shields, one mounted on each forearms. The shields also store the mobile suit's melee weapon, the heat swords. :;*Heat Sword ::For melee combat, the Gouf Combined Test Type is equipped with two heat swords. Like the Zaku's heat tomahawk, the heat sword has a blade that is heated to high temperatures to increase its cutting capacity. Initially, the weapon's blade is made of a polymer compound that has undergone a shape memory treatment, and thus is stored inside the weapon's grip when not in use and upon heating, will expand out of the grip and took on the shape of the heat sword's blade. This polymer compound was later replaced by easier to produce ceramic materials. The heat sword is sometimes referred to as heat saber. ;*30mm 6-tube Missile Launcher :The 30mm missiles is the only viable mean of anti-MS combat of the Little Dopp. 12 missiles are housed equally on two launchers located right next to the fighter's cockpit. ;*20mm Vulcan Gun :The Little Dopp mounts two 20mm Vulcan Guns on the same modules as the missile launchers. While it can hardly penetrate MS' armor, the guns are still useful to ward off advancing enemies, shoot down missiles, or hit other light-armored targets like helicopters. Special Equipment & Features ;*Core Block System :Inspired by the core block system of the RX-78-2 Gundam, the California Base's mbile suit factory creates their own core block system. A smaller version of the Dopp Fighter, known as Little Dopp, was built and a MS-07B Gouf was modified to be compatible with it. Just like the Gundam's core block system, the Little Dopp was to serve as a form of escape if the Gouf Combined Test Type were to be destroyed. History The MS-07W Gouf Combined Test Type was developed by the California Base's mobile suit factory after being inspired by the Gundam's core block system. After the recapture of the California Base, the Gouf Combined Test Type was under the possession of the Earth Federation Forces. The Gouf Combined Test Type was later exhibited alongside Garma's customised MS-06FS Zaku II at the 10th One Year War Anniversary in New York. Picture Gallery 5474574.png MSV-R09 03.jpg MSV-R09 04.jpg MSV-R09 05.jpg MSV-R09 06.jpg Goufdoppcore.jpg|Little Dopp Ms-07w.png|Great Mechanics version References MS-07Wa.jpg MS-07Wb.jpg MS-07W Gouf Compound Examination Type.jpg MSV-R_-_MS-07W_Gouf_Combined_Test_Type.jpg External links *MS-07W Gouf Core Fighter Test Type on MAHQ.net Trivia *The original concept for this unit, "Garma Custom Gouf", was the winner of a Gundam Ace contest where readers submitted their own mechanical designs. The design was then cleaned up by Kunio Okawara and made official.